metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (commonly abbreviated to MGS4) is the forthcoming game in the Metal Gear Solid series. Directed by Hideo Kojima, Shuyo Murata, and Yoji Shinkawa, Guns of the Patriots is currently being developed by Kojima Productions exclusively for the PlayStation 3. The game is being designed around the motto, "No Place to Hide!" As with previous iterations in the series, MGS4 will purportedly be the last Metal Gear Solid game developed by Hideo Kojima, and the last game in the series starring Solid Snake. It is due for simultaneous worldwide release on June 12, 2008, making MGS4 being released exactly 10 years after Metal Gear Solid. Development Initially, Hideo Kojima announced that he would be retiring as director of the Metal Gear series after MGS3, and would leave his position open to another person for MGS4, as he did after MGS and MGS2. As a joke, the new director was announced as "Alan Smithee", but in R'', a 400-page book bundled with Metal Gear Solid 3's Japanese "Premium Package", the director was revealed to be Shuyo Murata, co-writer of MGS3 and director of Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner, who has also contributed humorous easter eggs to MGS2 and Metal Gear Ghost Babel. However, it was announced that Kojima will be co-directing the game with Murata after substantial negative fan reaction, including death threats. The title has been described as "essentially finished" since January 2008, and is currently entering extensive beta testing. Ryan Payton has previously told Reuters that MGS4 "needs to sell over a million copies on the first day it goes on sale due to its costly production." This was later revealed to be incorrect. Plot Set in 2014, five years after the "Big Shell Incident" (the events of the Plant chapter from Metal Gear Solid 2), Metal Gear Solid 4 portrays a world where the restriction of military intervention on foreign soil has been eased, fueling the need for private military companies (PMCs) to fight proxy wars for business purposes. Nanotechnology has become prominent, both to enhance the capabilities and enforce the loyalty of mercenaries. The nanomachine system that PMCs use is called "Sons of the Patriots" or "SOP". The five largest of these PMCs (Praying Mantis, Otselotovaya Khvatka, Werewolf, Pieuvre Armement and Raven Sword) are owned by a single mother company named Outer Haven, which is operated by Liquid Ocelot. Amassing an army whose manpower rivals that of the United States, Liquid prepares to launch an armed insurrection by taking control of SOP. With the world once again in crisis, a rapidly aging and disillusioned Solid Snake is deployed into the Middle East by Roy Campbell to terminate Liquid. Guns of the Patriots takes place in five locations: the Middle East, South America, Eastern Europe,15 Shadow Moses Island, and Outer Haven. Snake begins his mission by sneaking into a war-torn Middle Eastern city in a local militia's convoy. He retrieves Metal Gear Mk. II, a robotic drone Otacon developed to assist him remotely, and receives orders to meet up with Campbell's informants, Rat Patrol Team 01. Snake encounters them in Advent Palace and is shocked to learn that Meryl is the leader of the team. After Snake and Meryl discuss their assignments and their pasts, Advent Palace is raided by Liquid's elite soldiers, the FROGs. Rat Patrol, with Snake's help, escapes from the building. Snake continues towards the area where Liquid was last sighted and prepares to assassinate him, but before he can carry out his objective, an unknown force causes all of the soldiers in the area to begin attacking each other or violently collapse. As Liquid escapes in his helicopter, Snake also collapses, but as his vision fades, he is given a syringe by Dr. Naomi Hunter and is carried away to safety by Johnny Sasaki. Upon returning to HQ, Otacon receives a message from Naomi, which explains she is held captive in South America. Snake infiltrates the area and meets up with Drebin. A conversation with Drebin reveals that The Patriots are actually a network of AIs designed to run America. Naomi Hunter later explains that Liquid is using Big Boss's genetic information to access the central AI, JD. She also explains that Snake has only a few monthes left to live, as his FoxDie virus has mutated and can now attack spontaneously. Snake and Naomi escape with Drebin, defended by a cyborg Raiden holding off Gekkos and a ressurected Vamp, getting wounded in the process. Returning to HQ, Naomi also explains that Big Boss is medically alive, his cells are alive, but his mind is locked away by nanomachines. The body is in the control of a resistance group in Eastern Europe, where the leader, Big Mama, reveals herself to be EVA, the surrogate mother of Solid and Liquid. She reveals the story of the Patriots, who were founded by Major Zero forty years before. An army led by Raging Raven attacks, and Snake and Mama escape to an underground tunnel, where Liquid is waiting for them, and displays his power over SOP by incapacitating an entire army of American troops by merely pointing his fingers. He burns Big Boss, and Big Mama dies trying to save his body. The left side of Snake's face is left burned. Liquid plans to use Metal Gear REX's rail gun to fire a nuclear warhead at JD, so all of its power would be directed by GW, which is in his control. Snake returns to Shadow Moses Island, where REX's remains are still located. Raiden kills Vamp in the REX hangar after Snake suppresses Vamp's nanomachines, and Naomi commits suicide by suppressing her nanomachines, allowing her cancer to overtake her. Otacon manages to reactivate REX, and Snake uses it to fight a Metal Gear RAY piloted by Liquid. It is revealed that Liquid had seized control of an Arsenal Gear prototype, which he renamed Outer Haven. It is there that he would launch his nuke. Otacon uploads a virus designed by Naomi into GW, which makes its way into the rest of the Patriot's system and shuts it down. Snake and Liquid Ocelot engage in one final fist fight on top of Outer Haven. Ocelot's personality breaks through before Snake kills him. During the epilogue, Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki are married, and Drebin reveals that he was forced to work for the Patriots as a gun launderer before being freed from their grasp. Raiden's cyborg body is reverted to an organic form through surgery, and he is reunited with his fiancee Rose and their son. Rose reveals that her marriage to Colonel Campbell was a charade to keep her protected from the Patriots while Raiden completed his mission. Snake attempts to commit suicide in the graveyard housing the graves of Big Boss and The Boss, preventing the mutated FoxDie strain from spreading further, but he is stopped by a newly resurrected Big Boss. Big Boss tells Snake that the body burned on the Volta river was Solidus Snake's, and that he was reconstructed with stem cell surgery using parts from both Solidus and Liquid's bodies. He brings Major Zero along with him, who is confined to a wheelchair in a vegetative state. Big Boss explains Zero's motives for creating the Patriots, and subsequently euthanizes him by cutting off his oxygen. He reveals that Ocelot and EVA had been working to bring down the Patriots, with Ocelot using self hypnosis and nanomachines to mentally transform himself into Liquid. Both Ocelot and EVA were killed by a new strain of FoxDie injected into Snake that neutralized the older, mutated strain; this strain also infected Big Boss when he encountered Snake. He finally makes peace with Solid Snake and The Boss before dying on The Boss's gravestone, saying his final words to Snake: "This is good... Isn't it?", the screen then fades to black and the credits continue. In a brief after-credits conversation, Snake explains to Otacon that he will spend his remaining days as a recluse. Otacon wishes to come in order to chronicle the last days of Solid Snake. Snake initially refuses but relents, allowing Otacon and Sunny to accompany him. Metal Gear Solid Flashbacks On May 1, 2008, another trailer was released for MGS4. This one featured several showcasings of Shadow Moses with footage from Metal Gear Solid, The Twin Snakes and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It then shows Solid Snake back on Shadow Moses Island using MGS4's graphics engine. However, Snake suddenly awakens on a helicopter in 2014, telling Otacon that he's "having that dream again". Gameplay In MGS4, the player must navigate the game world in order to progress. Unlike the other Metal Gear games, where Solid Snake is youthful and agile, the more elderly version of Snake has a more difficult time employing stealth, so he focuses more towards eliminating the targets rather than sneak around them. It will use the series' traditional third person view with full camera manipulation, but also allows the freedom to play in first-person mode, as well as an over the shoulder view which can be switched from right shoulder to left for easy corner maneuvering. The Close Quarters Combat system will be completely revamped. The player will also be able to interrogate guards for information and supplies. Several elements from previous titles return in modified forms. Players will also use a new form of camouflage called "Octocamo", which replaces the camouflage system featured in MGS3 and the Stealth Camouflage seen in MGS and MGS2. Dark blue when disabled, the Octocamo suit allows the wearer to blend in with any surface within a few seconds. A new monocular device called "Solid Eye" replaces the various binoculars and image intensifiers from previous titles, and a steel drum compliments the series' traditional cardboard box disguise. It is able to deflect bullets, and can be rolled to knock enemy soldiers over. According to Ryan Payton, the game will be filled with cut-scenes that explain what happened in Metal Gear Solid 1, 2, and 3, and then Portable Ops, how that relates to MGS4, and how that relates to the final chapter of Solid Snake. Although informative enough to excite the hardcore fans of the series, the cut scenes will be straight forward enough for mainstream gamers. Snake will also be partnered with a robotic drone, the Metal Gear Mk. II, which allows him to communicate with other characters, in addition to the Codec radio system from previous games. It is also capable of engaging enemies using an electric shock, as well as providing reconnaissance. This drone is reminiscent of Gillian Seed's robotic sidekick Metal Gear Mk. II from the game Snatcher. Due to the lack of a rumble feature during much of the PlayStation 3 development the game has been designed with a new feature: a white "Threat Ring" that visibly vibrates when sound is made nearby. As one of the first major games to make use of the DualShock 3's force feedback capabilities in a series known for extensive use of rumble, , Kojima has stated that if the feature were to be implemented, the Threat Ring may be removed. Snake's health will play some factor during gameplay. If injured on the battlefield, cuts and burns will remain on his skin. However, the developers wish to avoid putting the stress of Snake's health to the players, so he wears a muscle suit, allowing players to move in a similar fashion to previous games. Other changes that were announced included the new "Psyche Meter" which will replace the stamina meter from previous Metal Gear games. This Psyche Meter functions as a normal human's adrenaline meter. If you are combat, then the meter will alter, and Snake can fire rounds off faster and recieves less damage. However, if you are near something that smells bad, then the meter will change again, and Snake will move slower and slightly awkward. The "Baseline Map" is a radar map with a dynamically resized circle based on Snake's "presence" to the environment. Characters and voice cast Many of the Japanese voice cast from MGS and MGS2 will be returning to reprise their roles in the game, with the notable exception of Kōji Totani, the voice of Revolver Ocelot, who died in February 2006. Totani will be replaced by Liquid Snake's Japanese voice actor Banjō Ginga. Houko Kuwashima and Kikuko Inoue will reprise the roles of Mei Ling and Rosemary respectively for the game, and Inoue will also voice a new character, Sunny Gurlukovich, the daughter of Olga Gurlukovich. Japanese film director Shinya Tsukamoto will provide the Japanese voice for Vamp, replacing original actor Ryotaro Okiayu. An elderly EVA will also appear, and her voice will be provided by singer Mari Natsuki. English voice acting work is being recorded under voice-director Kris Zimmerman. David Hayter returns as Solid Snake, with Quinton Flynn (Raiden), Paul Eiding (Roy Campbell), Christopher Randolph (Otacon), Debi Mae West (Meryl Silverburgh), Jennifer Hale (Naomi Hunter), and Phil LaMarr (Vamp) all reprising their roles from previous titles. Cam Clarke, who performed the voice of Liquid Snake, will not be a part of the cast. The role of Liquid Ocelot was given to Patric Zimmerman, the voice of Revolver Ocelot. Kris Zimmerman, denying allegations of nepotism, has clarified that Kojima always intended for the character to use Ocelot's voice. In the Japanese version, Ocelot will be voiced by Liquid Snake's voice actor Banjō Ginga. Other new characters include Drebin, "Little Gray", a new FOXHOUND team under the command of Meryl Silverburgh, and The Beauty and the Beast Unit. The New FOXHOUND There are four members of FOXHOUND, sent to investigate PMC activity: Meryl Silverburgh; Ed, Meryl's second-in-command; Jonathan, a hulking soldier; and Johnny Sasaki, also known as "Akiba", the team's electronics expert. Meryl, Ed, and Jonathan use the SOP System to share each other's senses via the nanomachine network inside their bodies. Meryl introduces the team as "Rat Patrol Team 01" and states that they are investigating PMC activity with the US Army CID. Ed and Jonathan take their names from the main characters in Kojima's Policenauts, from which Meryl also originally gained her name. It is revealed in the conclusion of Metal Gear Solid 4 that, like Drebin, "Rat Patrol Team 01" was yet another plan by the patriots to suppress the growing threat of Liquid Ocelot. Such can be seen when re-arranging the letters of "RAT PT 01" (the common abbreviation for the team) the word "Patriot" is revealed. The Beauty and the Beast Unit Four new bosses are also introduced: Crying Wolf, Raging Raven, Screaming Mantis, and Laughing Octopus, of The Beauty and the Beast Unit. Their animal names openly reference characters from MGS's FOXHOUND unit, and the emotions relating to the Cobra Unit from MGS3. A closer inspection of Screaming Mantis reveals two marionettes of previous MGS bosses: Psycho Mantis and The Sorrow. All four of them are women who suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder. The only way they can cope with the damage done to their minds is to become war machines. Their inner appearance is referred to as "Beauty", while their outer appearance is referred to as "Beast". Four real-life models were chosen for their in-game appearances as their "Beauty" side: Lyndall Jarvis, Scarlett Chorvat, Mieko Rye, and Yumi Kikuchi. The English dubbing for the characters is done by having the female voice actors perform the lines while Fred Tatasciore overdubs on top of the female voices, creating the split-voice effect that the characters will have. Cast Soundtrack MGS4's score is being led by Harry Gregson-Williams, his third MGS soundtrack, and Nobuko Toda. Directed by Norihiko Hibino, GEM Impact employees Yoshitaka Suzuki and Takahiro Izutani also made compositions late in the game's production. Other contributors are Konami employees Shuichi Kobori, Kazuma Jinnouchi, Akihiro Honda, and Sota Fujimori. Ennio Morricone has also been involved in the soundtrack. There are two vocal themes for the game. The opening theme, "Love Theme", is sung by Jackie Presti and composed by Nobuko Toda. The ending theme, "Here's To You", is sung by Lisbeth Scott. Before the release of the game, "MGS4 - Theme of Love - Smash Bros. Brawl Version" was provided for Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the Shadow Moses Island level. The official soundtrack will be released on May 28, 2008 by Konami Digital Entertainment under the catalog number GFCA-98/9. It is comprised of two discs of music and 47 tracks. A soundtrack album will also be packaged with Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Limited Edition. The soundtrack is also currently available for pre-order on it's own from Konami's KonamiStyle website here. Marketing At a press conference on May 13, 2008, Kojima announced a marketing campaign and agreements with several companies to promote the game. An Apple iPod is an in-game item that Snake can use to change the background music, and collect hidden songs scattered throughout the game. ReGain Energy Drinks are used in the game as a stamina booster, and Sony Ericsson mobile phones are used. Konami and Ubisoft put an unlockable costume in the game for Snake, Altair from the Ubisoft stealth game Assassin's Creed. Initially revealed on April Fool's Day 2008, Kojima later announced that it would actually be in the game, unlockable by doing "something special".Assassin's Solid Becomes a Reality at IGN. Releases A special edition of the game, titled Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Limited Edition, is to be released simultaneously with the standard edition. The release will contain MGS4, a box with artwork by Yoji Shinkawa, a Blu-ray containing two "making of" documentaries, and the game soundtrack. The Limited Editon will be available exclusively at Gamestop in the U.S. and EB Games in Canada, while a similar bundle with an additional 6-inch Old Snake Figurine has been made available at Play.com in the United Kingdom. In North America, a bundle containing an 80GB PlayStation 3, a DualShock 3 wireless controller, a downloadable game coupon from PSN and a copy of MGS4 will be released in North America for US$499 to coincide with the release of the standalone edition. Japan will see the release of the Guns of the Patriots Welcome Box that contains the game itself, a DualShock 3 controller, and a 40GB PS3 in either black, white or silver. Sony has also announced a limited editon pre-order bundle containing MGS4, a Blu-ray video disc, a Metal Gear Online starter disc and a matte grey 40GB PlayStation 3. First announced in Japan on March 18, 2008 at a cost of ¥51,800, the bundle sold out within six days from March 20 to March 25. An identical bundle will be released in "very limited" supply in North America for US$600, and will be avalaible for pre-order exclusively at Konami's offical website starting May 19. Reception |MC = 95/100 (10 revs) }} MGS4 has so far received very positive reviews. The first review was a 10/10 from PlayStation Official Magazine (UK), commenting "MSG4 shifts gears constantly, innovating again and again". The game has been awarded 5/5 from GamePro, as well as a 5/5 from PlayStation: The Official Magazine. It was awarded a 40/40 by Japanese magazine Famitsu, MGS4 being the eighth game to ever earn a perfect score from the magazine.http://wiieveryday.blogspot.com/2008/06/famitsu-20080606.html. The game received a 9.9/10 from IGN UK and IGN Australia gave it a 9.5/10. Both Edge and Eurogamer gave the game a 8/10. . Reviewers were unanimous in approval of the way the title continues and concludes the series. Eurogamer stated that "You could not ask for a funnier, cleverer, more ambitious or inspired or over-the-top conclusion", while IGN Australia found that the result "refines the MGS formula and introduces just enough new (or respectfully influenced) ideas to ensure that it stands on its own as a game". Edge concluded that "it is faithful to its fans, its premise and its heart, delivering an experience that is, in so many ways, without equal". The new control scheme and shift to more free-form, "replayable" gameplay were particularly highly praised with a few minor annoyances. The game was also lauded for its technological and artistic achievements, with Edge describing the "Otacon" character as "the real star", and "a gaming revolution" while they found the game's score to be superior to that of many Hollywood offerings. Criticism was levelled at the game's storyline, which some reviewers found confusing although ultimately rewarding, particularly for fans. It was generally conceded that although the plot is intrusive, with many lengthy cut-scenes, they are somewhat appropriate given their prominence in the rest of the series, and the addition of a pause function for these story sequences was welcomed. Edge and Eurogamer alike concluded that although the game represents an apotheosis of the series style, it ultimately fails to revitalise it, and will not win over new fans. Konami review limitations Several publications have commented on limitations given to pre-release reviewers by Konami, including discussion on the length of cutscenes and size of the PS3 installation. These limitations have resulted in EGM delaying their review. In lieu of a review, the magazine printed a roundtable discussion about the game, with a proper review expected to print in the magazine and post on 1UP.com after Konami's restrictions have been lifted. Kojima Productions spokesperson Ryan Payton has since explained more specifically what the NDA restricts, and has ammended "some items that are outdated and require more explanation." He also listed the length of install times, noting that the restrictions were intended to prevent spoilers regarding what occurs ''during the installations. Following this statement, GameSpot published an article in which they claim they will be unable to review the game either, claiming Konami have withheld review code because of non-compliance with the limitations. The article originally implied that the absence of a review was due to their refusal to attend the "Boot Camp" event a Kojima Productions' offices. However they have revised it to state that the Boot Camp was a mid-development feedback and PR exercise, and would not have led to a review in any case. The limitations were of particular interest due to a widely-publicised claim by CVG that the game had "cut-scenes that approach the 90 minutes mark", misattributed to PlayStation World magazine. GamePro and Ryan Payton have described this as an exaggeration. Trivia * According to the Canon of Snake Eater, The Boss and Big Boss went their separate ways on June 12th, 1959 - the same date as the worldwide game release date of Guns of the Patriots in 2008 and the release of the original Metal Gear Solid in 1998. References See Also * Metal Gear Solid 4 Portal * Upcoming Metal Gear Titles * Metal Gear Online * Similarities Between Games Galllery Image:MGS4 European Cover.jpg|European box art. Image:MGS4 North American Cover.jpg|North American box art. Image:Cover Jap MGS4.jpg|Japanese box art External Links * Metal Gear Solid 20th Anniversary party * Metal Gear Solid 4 Global Site * MGS4 Dubbing Platform - "For a multilingual Solid Snake" Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 de:Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots es:Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots